That Was Awkward
by jessers113
Summary: Zoe and Wade can't ignore the pull that they have forever. How will they act towards each other when Zoe returns from her summer in New York. How many awkward run ins will they have before they just give in?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again with a short story. This is how I want Season 3 to start, sadly I know it won't go my way. I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie, Wade, Zoe, or any of the other characters. If I did, we wouldn't be in the mess we are right now.**

* * *

Summer has come and gone. It was now August 28th and Zoe was due back in Bluebell any day now. She has called and checked in on her friends many times over the summer. Wade hasn't talked to her but he's heard from Lavon that she's doing well and always says "Say Hi to Wade." Lavon told him to call her a couple of times because she was always interested in what he was up to. He agreed to give her space so he figured calling wouldn't help. He also asked Zoe why she didn't just call Wade herself and her response was always "I'm not ready." Lavon gave up half way through the summer with that one and would just relay messages back and forth to each other. Wade didn't know exactly what day Zoe was coming home, he didn't want to keep asking Lavon and sound desperate so he was just waiting for her to show up.

"Wade, Wade, Wade" Lavon called banging on the gatehouse door

"What?" Wade asked coming to the door in only a pair of jeans and opening it

"I need you to do me a favor and I hate to ask you to do this but you are the only one I know that probably will do it."

"Spit it out Lavon"

"I need you to pick up Zoe from the airport." he told him

Wade froze for a minute and then shook his head. "Uh, When?"

"She lands in an hour."

"In an hour? Where are you going that you can't?"

"Well apparently AB made reservations for us and her folks tonight for their 35th wedding anniversary. She told me this morning."

"She told you or she reminded you? Because I seem to remember her telling you about this a week ago" he mocked

"Shut up. You gonna get her or not? I need to text her and give her a heads up." he said pulling out his phone

"Yeah I'm goin, I just need a shirt." he said turning around and grabbing one off the couch. Lavon looked up from his phone and stared at him. "What?" Wade asked

"You are going to pick up Zoe, Zoe Hart from the airport and you are going to wear a shirt you just plucked off the couch? Put on a clean shirt, comb ya damn hair."

"You want me to bring flowers too?"

"No, but you should look nice, not like you don't care. I know the ball is in her court now but don't make her throw it at you because you look like a pig."

Wade rolled his eyes. He cared, he had a whole outfit planned for the first time he saw her again. He wasn't going to show Lavon that though. "You know what; you can go, enjoy your dinner. I can get dressed without your supervision." he smiled and shoved him out the door

"Alright and behave. No snarky comments, be civil and don't pressure her for an answer to your "I love you""

"Goodnight Lavon" he said closing the door and locking it

"Comb ya hair" he heard Lavon yell back

Wade looked at the time. "Alright, she lands in an hour, which means I have about 20 minutes to get myself presentable." he told himself. He ran in the bathroom and took the quickest shower he's ever taken. Once he was out he found the outfit that he had planned out. He had bought a new pair of jeans and a new flannel shirt just for the occasion. He combed his hair and gave himself one more look in the mirror before darting out the door.

He made it to the airport with 5 minutes to spare. He parked the car and ran towards the lobby, checking the arrival board when he got there.

"Just landed, awesome" he smiled and walked over to the crowd of people who were also waiting for family and friends. He watched as a new group of people started to come through the gates. One guy walked past him with an "I love NY" t-shirt on. "This must be her flight" he thought. He scanned the crowd and then spotted her. She was wheeling a small bag behind her and looking down at her phone as she walked. Once she cleared the gate she looked up and started looking for a familiar face.

She spotted Wade and slowed down her pace a bit but kept walking, she had a slightly confused look on her face and Wade panicked. "Shit, he said he was going to text her." Before he could panic some more, she smiled and sped up again. As she got closer her smile got wider.

"Hi" she said very happily "Surprised to see you here."

"Hey. Lavon said he was going to text you. I guess you didn't get it. He had a dinner with AB and her parents for their anniversary that he forgot about and." he continued as he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness

"Relax, its fine" she said with a smile "He's so cute" she thought and laughed at how nervous he was, and then looked down at her phone "There it is" she chuckled as the new message flashed on her screen "Takes a while after you turn back on your phone for the messages to come in."

"Ok" was all he could come up with

"You look nice" she smiled "How have you been?" she realized she was going to have to be the one to eliminate the awkwardness

"Been good, working, a lot"

"That's good. I heard you guys are really doing well."

"Yeah, we are." he smiled and started to relax a bit "You have more bags?" he asked pointing towards baggage claim

"Yeah a few." she smiled and started walking that way

Wade has taken 3 bags off the belt already and was waiting on the fourth. "Didn't you leave here with one?" he laughed

"Yeah but I went shopping" she smiled up at him

"Shocker, you buy any more of those short shorts?" he asked looking at the pair she had on

"Possibly" she smirked "Oh, there it is" she pointed to the last of her bags coming their way

"That it?" he asked pulling it off and placing it next to the others

"Yep, this is all of them." she picked up the two smallest ones and started to wheel them towards the exit

Wade picked up a pink duffel bag and laid it across the bigger of the two wheeling suitcases. He quickly caught up to her. "You really bought 4 suitcases full of clothes?"

"Well when I left, I only packed for a weekend. My loft still had some clothes in it but when in New York you must shop. I also brought back most of my clothes from my loft, except my winter stuff. Since it's always summer in Bluebell."

Wade nodded in agreement. He led her to his car and popped the trunk. He shoved the bags he could in the trunk and then threw the last 2 in the back seat. They climbed in and started the trip back to Bluebell.

"It's good to be home." she smiled looking out the window at all the trees and grass

"Really? You missed it here?"

"More than you could ever know. It was so weird; my first week back all I did was complain about the noise and the traffic and making sure my door was always locked. You know what else? New Yorkers, not that friendly. Don't get me wrong, I still love New York but I just don't think I belong there anymore."

Wade couldn't help but smile. He was so happy that she missed the south so much. He was so afraid she would come back complaining about the country life and maybe even decide to leave Bluebell for good. All of the sudden he heard music coming from the radio and looked at her.

"You don't mind do you? New York finally has a country station and that is all I listened to. Kind of got used to it."

"Look at you girl. New York made you more of a Southern belle?"

"I am not a Belle. Just a little more country." she winked at him and started singing along to the radio and so did Wade.

Half way home something happened that he most certainly did not plan. They were so comfortable just driving along with the windows down and singing along to the radio that it felt like the past 6 months never happened. Wade instinctively reached his right hand over and placed it on her knee like he did when they were dating. Neither noticing until the song ended. Wade realized immediately and quickly pulled his hand away, clutching the steering wheel again.

Zoe turned the radio off and looked at him. "We have to talk." she said but didn't seem upset about it

"I guess we do. I didn't mean to do that, it was just out of habit I guess. I'm sorry."

"Stop, it's ok, I don't mind. Quit being so nervous." she laughed "I don't want to talk in the car though. Can we wait until we get home?"

"Yeah, I guess" he said sounding really nervous

"I just want to make it home and I really think we need to actually sit and talk without any distractions. Don't be so nervous."

Wade thought for a moment "Are you with someone?"

"No" she quickly answered "Nothing happened like that at all. It's not bad, I promise." she tried to reassure him

"Alright" he said trying to calm himself down. "She seems positive, maybe it's good news" he thought to himself

"Did you..." she stopped. She was curious but it was her idea to not have this discussion in the car.

Wade heard her start her question and figured out where she was going with it. "No, I haven't either" he told her not taking his eyes off the road

Zoe couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. That's all the confirmation she needed even though Lavon has told her the same thing almost every time she talked to him. She reached over and turned the radio back on. They were silent the rest of the way home.

When they pulled up to Zoe's house she couldn't get out of the car fast enough. She grabbed the two bags out from the back seat and ran towards her house.

"Hi Burt" she smiled running past the gator and up the porch. She ran into the house and tossed her bags on her bed.

"What's the rush Doc?" Wade asked coming in after her

Zoe smiled at her nickname. Yeah she heard it a million times in the hospital all summer but this was different.

"Sorry, I've just really missed my house." she explained

"Oh alright" he laughed as he went back outside for her last bag. When he returned she was already putting clothes in her closet. "Damn girl, you really couldn't wait to be home." he chuckled and took a seat on her bed

Zoe laughed with him "These dresses can't stay packed for too long, they'll wrinkle. I have to get them out. The other clothes can wait until tomorrow."

Wade just nodded "You want these in the closet? he asked pointing to the other suitcases

"Yeah sure" she said hanging up the last dress "Can we have that talk?" she asked as she sat on the couch across the room

"Uh yeah. If you want." he answered getting nervous again

Zoe patted the seat next to her indicating for him to sit and he did. "Hi" she started

"What's up?" he laughed nervously

"I did a lot of thinking this summer, you're speech by the fence did a number on me. I knew I was going to miss you before then, even if I didn't want to. It took so much not to call you every day. Lavon kept me up to date on you, told me about the bar and how well it was doing. He even slipped in that you weren't dating or anything." she laughed

"You asked me?"

"I wanted confirmation from the source. Even though I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Well then what I told you at the fence wouldn't have meant anything."

"Not necessarily, I wouldn't expect you to wait for me."

"Zoe, I'd wait for you forever" he told her honestly

Zoe smiled "Wade" she started

"No, I meant what I said. I will do anything for another chance with you. I want to prove to you that I have changed."

"You have already. I have fought my head with my heart all summer. I've talked to my mom and even my dad. I forgive you for what you did but I need some more time to trust you again. That will take time and patience from both of us."

Wade nodded in agreement but still wasn't sure where she was going with this "Ok"

"I know I'm asking a lot of you right now and feel free to tell me to bug off but I really feel that we need to start off as friends again. Please don't hate me and I know you were probably looking for more of definite answer but I really think that is what we need for me to start building up that trust again. You can date or do whatever with other girls, I won't blame you or."

"No, I will give you as much time as you need. I agree, we need to work on a friendship and then a relationship. Dating and being with other girls is just pointless. If I know that I at least have a shot at getting you back one day, I will wait. Zoe, you know how I feel and I'm not going to go back on that or screw it up."

Zoe smiled at him "There is a very good possibility that we will get our second chance."

"Then I will wait. Whatever it takes." He smiled at her "If it's friends that you want, friends you will get."

Zoe nodded "Thank you and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I wasn't expecting you to come back here and jump right back into a relationship. I'm just thankful that you have forgiven me. I'm still having trouble doing that myself." he told her truthfully

"You have to forgive yourself. What's in the past is in the past. We are starting over from this day forward."

"Alright, I'll work on it." he smiled and stood up from the couch. "I should get going. I'm glad you're home." he smiled down at her

Zoe stood up. "I'm happy to be home too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be around. Welcome home Doc." he smiled once more and turned to leave

"Ho" she started and he spun around "Thanks for picking me up. I appreciate it." she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Night Wade."

Wade nodded "Night Zoe." he gave her a smirk and then left the house very satisfied with the talk they just had.

* * *

**Please review and let my know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took forever to update, I've been super busy lately. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Zoe has been home for 2 days now. She got a pretty good greeting from the town. Everyone who saw her would ask about her summer, tell her about theirs and all told her they missed her. She was feeling so good about being back and felt more at home than she ever has.

"Hey Zoe, want to grab some lunch?" Annabeth asked walking into Zoe's office

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm starving." she told her as she finished writing in the file on her desk and closing it up "Let's go."

As they walked down the street Zoe was still being greeted by towns' people.

"Hi Dr. Hart. Welcome back. How was your summer?" Becky Hilson asked as she walked up with Caleb

"Hi Becky, Caleb. It was very nice but I missed Bluebell." she smiled "How was yours?"

"It was awesome until I sprained my ankle. Had to go to Dr. Breeland." Caleb told her

Zoe smiled "Oh man, I missed out on treating my favorite pirate?" she joked

"You did" he smirked

As they walked on towards the Rammer Jammer they chatted amongst themselves.

"So how are you and Lemon?" Zoe asked

"We're really good. She has a new boyfriend who she seems to really like so I think that helps."

"Oh yeah? What does he do?"

"He works at a bank in Daphne. His name is Paul."

"Good for her." Zoe smiled as they walked into the Rammer Jammer. She glanced quickly behind the bar and saw Wade filling a glass of beer. Wade caught her eye and smiled at her. He followed her with his eyes as she made her way to the table with Annabeth. All of the sudden he felt his hand soaking wet.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath and quickly pulled up on the beer tap and put the glass on the bar. He dried off his hand and then wiped up the floor.

"You alright Wade?" Wanda asked

"Yeah, got distracted." he told her

"Ok, I have to make a phone call. Can you take care of Annabeth and Dr. Hart? Just grab their drink order and I can handle the rest when I get back."

"Yeah, no problem." he walked over to the girls and smiled "Hey guys. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have an appletini." Annabeth told him

Wade nodded and looked at Zoe. She was studying the new drink menu that was placed in front of her. Wade leaned his hand on the table while he waited for Zoe to decide on her drink. She was wearing a pretty low-cut top and he couldn't help but stare.

"I'll have the Pomegranate Martini." she looked up at him but he didn't answer "Wade?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face

Wade jolted and his hand slipped off the table knocking her purse to the floor. As he bent down to pick it up, she did to. They clunked heads and then both looked up at each other and met eyes. They starred for a bit and then Wade popped up and smiled.

"I'll be back with those drinks." he said and turned to leave

Zoe put her purse back on the table and then looked over at Annabeth who was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Oh nothing, just watching you two is quite amusing." she chuckled

"Shut up." Zoe laughed and turned red

"He was totally starring down your shirt." she whispered to her

Zoe smiled and shrugged her shoulders "He's Wade"

"I don't see him starring down my shirt." she joked

Zoe just laughed as Wade came back with their drinks.

"Sorry about droppin your bag before." he smirked at her while he placed her drink down

"No big deal, it happens." she smiled as she took a sip "Mmm this is good."

Wade smiled "Thanks"

After Wade left Annabeth smiled at Zoe again "How long are you going to torture that boy?"

"I've only been back two days."

"I know but I'm just wondering."

"I don't know. He's so cute though." she said as she watched him poor a drink for Cody

"So you are obviously not denying your feelings for him."

"He knows I have feelings for him."

Annabeth just nodded as Wanda finally came back to take their order.

"So you and Lavon had a good summer."

"Yeah we did, you heard about our vacation."

"I heard Lavon's version. I'd love to hear yours though."

Annabeth smiled "Charleston was amazing. It was so romantic. It was more romantic then my honeymoon. We sat on the beach, went to the spa. He even went shopping with me but I had to go golfing with him." she laughed

"How did that go?"

"It was ok, I didn't do to well but neither did he." she laughed "We went on this graveyard tour at night. That was really spooky but it was a lot of fun."

"That sounds like the perfect vacation. Except for the ghosts, I don't do ghosts."

"Ha" Wade laughed as he walked past

"What are you laughing at?" Zoe smiled

"Nothing, just you and your ghosts."

"Shut up, that was one time and it was two years ago." she said and he just shook his head and kept walking. Annabeth gave her a questioning look. "Leon Mercy."

"Oh right, I remember that. What did Wade have to do with that?"

"I made him spend the night on my couch because I was scared."

Annabeth started laughing "You were here for what? A month when that happened? He actually stayed the night?"

"Yeah he did" Zoe smiled thinking back to that night. "He thought I was crazy but stayed anyway. He wasn't too happy about it though."

"Yeah I'm sure he wasn't" she rolled her eyes.

As they were leaving the Rammer Jammer, Zoe was looking for Wade behind the bar but he wasn't there. All of the sudden she smashed into him and almost fell backwards. Wade wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her on her feet.

"Alright there Doc?" he laughed

"Yeah, just a little distracted." she smiled and realized that her left hand has been resting on his chest "I should catch up to AB. I'll see you around." she hurried out at ran up to her friend

"You guys are ridiculous." she laughed at her

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey Zoe" Lemon smiled walking into the practice

"Hi Lemon, how are you?"

"I'm great." she smiled "How are you?"

"Pretty good. Did you need something?"

"Uh yeah, I was wondering if you could give me a prescription for some birth control."

Zoe smiled "You and Paul getting serious huh?"

"Yes" Lemon smiled "He is so great. We've been together almost 4 months now."

"I saw him in the Rammer Jammer last week. He's quite handsome."

"You stay away from him Zoe Hart." Lemon laughed

Zoe laughed with her "I have enough trouble with men, you don't have to worry about anything."

"I'm not. What's up with you and Wade?"

"Nothing. We're doing the friends thing for now."

"And that's working for you two?"

"It seems to be."

"You know he was with no one over the summer right? I've never seen him turn down so many girls."

Zoe smiled "Yes, he told me, Lavon told me. I'm just working on the whole trust thing. It's still so hard."

"Oh, I know."

Zoe nodded "I want to trust him again, believe me I do. I'm just so afraid it's going to happen again."

"Have you talked to him about that?"

"No, I don't want him to get mad or think that I'm never going to trust him again."

"You need to talk to him. Tell him how you feel. If you don't you will always have those doubts. Even when you get back together."

Zoe smiled "You said "when we get back together."

Lemon smiled and put her hand on Zoe's shoulder "I know the two of you will. He loves you so much and listening to you talk about him right now. I know you do too."

"Thanks Lemon."

"Hey Doc?" Wade called walking into the practice

"Speak of the devil." Lemon smiled

Zoe smiled back and got up from her desk and poking her head out the door "What's up Wade?"

"I got into it with the fence again and think I might need stitches." he told her uncovering the rag from his leg

"Alright, just give me a minute and I'll be right with you." she smiled. She quickly jotted down a prescription on the pad and handed it Lemon. "Here ya go"

"Thanks Zoe. Have a good night." she winked and walked out of the office "Night Wade."

"Night Lemon." he waved

"Come on in Wade." Zoe called as she set up the table to take care of his wound

"Sorry about being so late. I was taking out the trash."

"It's no big deal. Hop up here and let me take a look." He hopped up on the table and uncovered his leg. Zoe tried to examine it through his jeans but it was pretty hard. She looked up at him and smirked. "Can you uh, take em off? I can't get a good look."

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry." He stood up and carefully shed his pants, then hopped back up on the table in his boxers. Zoe watched as he did this and couldn't help but stare. "Better?" he asked

"Huh? Yeah, thank you." she gently started cleaning the cut and pulled up his boxers a bit

"Where you going Doc?" he joked

"I can let this be and it can get infected and then I can just chop it off." she said with a smile

"Do what you do." he laughed and leaned back on the table using his hands as a head rest.

Zoe shook her head and continued what she was doing "You really need to fix that fence."

"Yeah, it's next on my list. What's up with Lemon?"

Zoe looked up "Doctor patient confidentiality."

"Right, just curious why she would come to you."

"Well there are some things that you just don't want to go to your father for."

"Good point."

"It definitely needs stitches. You enjoying these fights with the fence? It's beaten you twice now." she laughed

"I don't do this on purpose. It just happens. Ow" he said and jerked his leg

"Sorry, not the easiest place to stitch up. Try not to jerk your leg though."

Wade just nodded and continued to watch her. "I can shower right?"

Zoe tried real hard to keep that picture from entering her head. She shook her head and came back to reality. "Yeah, just wrap it up with plastic wrap."

"Easy enough. I'm sure Lavon has that."

"Yeah, he does. Just a couple more stitches and you're good to go." They were silent as she finished up. She bandaged it up quickly and looked up at him. "All set. Just come back in a couple days so I can check them out."

"Thanks Zo" he leaned forward a bit and smiled

"No problem" she whispered looking him right in the eyes

Wade moved a little closer to her and Zoe imitated the movement. As they got closer and were mere inches from each other Wade screamed and shot back.

Zoe quickly moved her hand off his leg. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" she asked looking down at his thigh

"Yeah" he answered still in pain

"I am so sorry" she repeated but now starting to laugh

"I'm so glad you are finding humor in my pain."

"You leaned in first." She giggled

"Are you serious right now?" he laughed "Don't go blaming me for this."

"Put your pants on and get out of my office." she smiled and tossed him his pants as she walked towards her desk.

Wade caught them with a smile. He stood up, put his pants on and then followed her out into the lobby.

"You need a ride home?" she asked

"Yeah I guess, I walked to work."

"Who's closing the Rammer Jammer?"

"Chester"

"Alright, Let's boogey." she smiled grabbing her bag

As they drove home it was silent for a couple minutes and then Wade spoke up.

"About what almost happened in there."

"Don't worry about it." she cut him off quickly. She wanted to ignore what happened. She wanted to kiss him so bad in that moment but knew it would be a horrible idea.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said as she pulled up to his place

"Yeah, good night." she smiled

"Night" he smiled back and climbed out of the car.

As Zoe got ready for bed that night she kept running through her talk with Lemon and her almost kiss with Wade. She knew she wanted to trust him again and he was doing nothing but proving that he can be trusted. Lemon's talk stayed with her all night. She knew she had to talk to him and tell him her fears or as Lemon said, those doubts will never go away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Wade" Zoe smiled walking into the kitchen

"Morning Zoe, Happy Halloween." he smiled as he flipped a pancake "Want some pancakes?"

"Yes, please" she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on the stool across from him "Where are Lavon and AB?

"Don't know, handing out candy in town square maybe."

Zoe just nodded as Wade placed a plateful of pancakes in front of her. "Thank you"

"No problem" he smirked as he sat down next to her with a plate of his own

The two of them reached forward and grabbed the syrup at the time. Their hands lingered on the bottle for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"Go ahead" she told him

Wade nodded and took the bottle. Zoe watched him pour out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"What?" he asked with a smirk

"Oh nothing, you done with it?" she asked reaching for the bottle

"Yep, all yours. Just watch it, its super sticky." he winked. Zoe rolled her eyes with a smirk and poured it. "You want some pancakes with that syrup?"

"Uh?" she asked and looked down at her plate "Crap" she quickly put the syrup down and tried to control the over flow of syrup on her plate

"You do know there are plenty of other ways to waste syrup then drowning pancakes."

"Shut up Wade. That totally ruined my sheets." she laughed

"I remember." he shook his head with a smirk "We were out of control." he laughed and then shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth

Zoe nodded "Yeah we were." she laughed and took a bite "These pancakes are really good."

"I added banana"

"Very nice. You working tonight?"

"Of course. Big Halloween party. You going?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"You got a costume all picked out?"

"Like I would tell you" she joked "What are you going to be?"

"Well I was going to tell you but now, nope. You can find out like everyone else."

Zoe pouted "Fine, be that way." she took her last bite of pancake and took her plate to the sink. She started washing her dish when Wade stuck his in the sink and went to leave. "Excuse me? Who do I look like? A 50s house wife?"

"I cooked" he shrugged

"Oh so that means you expect me to clean everything? I don't think so. I didn't ask you to cook."

Wade sighed and made his way back over to the sink. He stood there and waited for her to finish. "How about I dry?"

Zoe thought "Ok, that works." They finished the dishes and put everything away a few minutes later. "I'll see you tonight. Thanks for breakfast." she waved as she left the kitchen

"See ya" he smiled as he watched her walk out

That night Wade was getting dressed for the party when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it to reveal Annabeth.

"Hey AB, what's up?"

"Not much Magic Mike." she smiled looking him up and down in his jeans, tool belt and only an orange vest. "Uh can you give Lavon's car a jump?"

"Yeah, sure. What are you supposed to be?" he asked as he followed her to his car.

"Me and Lavon are doing Grease. I'm Sandy and he's going to be Danny." she smiled

"Cute" he chuckled

After he gave them a jump he went back to his place to finish getting ready and then headed to the Rammer Jammer.

"Hey Lemon" he waved as he walked behind the bar

"Hey Magic Mike" she laughed

"Yo Princess Leia, where's Han Solo?" he asked Wanda

"Oh he's coming." she smiled and grabbed a tray of drinks off the bar

Just then he saw Zoe come in dressed in a skimpy low cut cop outfit. His jaw dropped and all he could do was stare.

"Now you're Magic Mike?" she asked as she sat at the bar. He continued to stare. "Hello?" she waved her hand in front of his face

"What? Sorry, what did you say?" he asked trying to keep his eyes fixed on hers

"I said, now you decide to be Magic Mike?"

"Oh yeah, you like?" he asked taking a step back from the bar to reveal his whole costume

Zoe looked him up and down, chewing on her bottom lip. She nodded her head "yeah"

"Now you. Really with this outfit?" he asked checking her out

"I like it. Does it not look good? I thought it did." she asked starting to panic

"Oh it looks just fine." he was still smiling looking her up and down and then stopping at her very noticeable cleavage

"Stop starring at me." she laughed she snapped her fingers in his face

"I'm tryin." he smirked finally looking in her eyes

"Hey Zoe, Wade" George greeted sitting next to Zoe

"Hey George, what can I get ya?" Wade asked

"Uh, I'll take a spooky juice."

"What would you like Officer?" Wade winked at Zoe

"Uh, surprise me." she smiled and turned to George "Howdy cowboy."

"Officer" he nodded with a smile "You arresting anyone tonight?"

"No" she laughed

"Ok, one spooky juice for Woody and one bloody-tini for the Officer." Wade said handing them their drinks

"Thanks Wade" George handed him some money and walked away

"Thanks" Zoe smiled and took a sip "Mmm another great drink."

Wade smiled and started tending to everyone around the bar when Carrie came up to him.

"Hey Sexy, are their still rules this year?" she asked placing her hand on his

Wade looked at her and pulled his hand away "Different set but yeah. You need a drink?"

"I'll have a spooky juice." she sighed "Thank you" she said as she took the drink from Wade and walked away

Zoe watched him turn down Carrie and couldn't help but smile.

The band had stopped playing around 12:30 and they started mingling with the towns people. Zoe was sitting at the bar when the drummer walked over to her.

"Hey Sexy, you look like you need another drink." he told her

Zoe has already had quite a few different drinks tonight so she was more than a little drunk. "Sure" she slurred while smiling at the guy "I'm Zoe"

"I'm Todd" he told her "Hey barkeep, we'll have two more of whatever she's been drinking over here." he yelled to Wade

Wade looked over and immediately did not like what he saw. He knew Zoe was a few to many drinks over her limit and not in her right mind. He mixed a drink for the guy and walked over to them.

"Here ya go but she's had enough." he told him

"I think she can answer for herself."

"No, she can't. She's with me so I will answer for her." he answered very sternly

"My hero" she gushed smiling at Wade

He just shot her a half smile and turned back to the guy. "I recommend you step away from her and go on your way."

"You want me to take care of this guy?" Todd asked Zoe

"Noooo, he's Wade." she smiled at Wade

"If you want to have a good time and get away from Magic Mike over here, you come over to the table in the back."

Zoe smiled at him "Nope, I'm good here with Magic Mike." she giggled

Wade and Wanda closed up the bar around 3. Zoe was half asleep in her chair and Wanda pointed her out to Wade.

"Want me to wake her?" she asked

"No, I'll take care of her. You go home."

"Alright, have a good night. Bye Zoe." Wanda said as she passed her

Zoe looked up "Bye Wanda" Zoe waved and then looked at Wade "Are you taking me home?"

"Yes I am, as soon as I wipe down the table you've been drooling on for the last half hour."

"I don't drool." she defended her self and tried to stand up but wobbled a bit

"Sit down" he laughed

Zoe watched him clean up the last few tables. "I'm proud of you."

Wade looked at her "For what?"

"This" she waved her finger around the bar "You have your dream bar and you're doing amazing with it. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks but it's half Lemons."

"Doesn't matter, I know you're the brains behind it and you make the drinks. The really really good drinks."

"Well thank you Doc. You ready to go?"

"I am. What time is it?"

"Almost 3:30."

"In the morning?" she asked shocked

"No, afternoon. You've been here almost 24 hours."

"Shut up" she laughed as she walked over to him and stumbled a bit

"Woah Girl, easy" he laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her out the door. He helped her into the car and then around to his side.

As they drove home it was silent and Zoe was nodding off. When they pulled up to the carriage house, Wade nudged Zoe a bit.

"Wake up Doc." he told her

"Mmm, already?" she asked

"Yep, you need help getting to the door?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks for taking me home and chasing that guy away earlier. I don't know what I was thinking." she laughed

"I don't either"

"Well good night" she said and kissed him on the cheek

"Night" he whispered

She locked eyes with him and kissed him but only for a second and then she pulled away.

"Night" she said quickly and ran out of the car. She turned around when she got to the porch and waved. She went inside and shook her head at herself "I am such an idiot"

Wade drove around to his side of the pond very confused "What was that?"

* * *

**Did we like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Halloween and Zoe and Wade barely said two words to each other. If she went to the Rammer Jammer it was with Lavon or AB and she wouldn't go near the bar. She avoided him on the plantation and prayed he wouldn't come into the office. She knew they were going to have to talk about that kiss eventually but she did not want it to be anytime soon.

"Dr. Hart, you have been in the office every morning when I get here and I don't even know what time you leave at night. What is going on?" Brick asked one morning

"Nothing, just catching up on paper work. I really missed it in here." she lied

"Now, I don't think that is anywhere near the truth." he said sitting down in the chair across from her "What's up Zoe?"

Zoe sighed and decided to tell him the truth "I kissed Wade on Halloween. I know I shouldn't have but I was a tiny bit drunk and I still have feelings for him. I've been avoiding him for a week. I know I have to talk to him soon and he probably thinks I hate him or blame him or don't want to get back together with him, which isn't true but..'"

"Woah, Dr. Hart slow down. You need to talk to Wade about all of this. You two suck at communication. Stop avoiding him and figure out your feelings. I understand you are having trouble trusting him again but kissing him and then avoiding him isn't going to help either of you."

"Thanks Brick. I know I have to talk to him and I will."

She went to the Rammer Jammer after work for a quick glass of wine. She was so relieved when Wade wasn't at the bar and assumed he was off that night. She sat down at the bar and waited for someone to come and take her order.

"What can I get ya Doc?

Zoe nearly jumped off the chair when she saw him. "Why are you here?" she asked turning beat red

"It's my bar" he looked at her confused

"Well yeah but I thought you would be off today." she said trying desperately not to make eye contact

"Nope, did you want a drink?"

"Uh, you have a bottle to go?"

"Red or White?" he sighed and rolled his eyes

"Red"

Wade grabbed a bottle out from under the bar and placed it in front of her.

"Thanks" she half smiled and placed some money on the counter. She got up from her chair and walked out of the bar.

Wade watched her leave and just shook his head. He had no idea what was wrong with her but decided then that that next time he saw her, he'd corner her and figure it out.

That night Zoe was sitting at the island in Lavon's kitchen around 1am. She couldn't sleep and decided to have a midnight snack. Lavon and AB were out somewhere that she couldn't remember. She was heating up some leftover pasta in the microwave and flipping through a magazine when she heard the door open.

She looked up and her eyes bugged "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, ran out of beer." Wade shrugged walking over to the fridge and taking one out "You do realize this is a small town and I'm around a lot. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Zoe just shrugged and hopped off the stool. "Oh, well. Good night." she said walking towards the door

"Uh Doc, you got pasta in the microwave."

"Oh, right" she awkwardly walked past him and took the food out of the microwave. "Well good night."

"Zoe wait. You've been avoiding me all week, what is going on?" he asked blocking her way to the door

"Nothing, just nothing. I've just been super busy and haven't really had to time to chat." she answered trying to maneuver around him still spitting out excuses

Wade sighed and took the bowl of pasta out of her hand and placed it on the counter. He put his hands on her waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her. He felt her relax under his touch for a little but the minute. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she inched even closer. The minute she felt his tongue brush up against her bottom lip though, she stiffened up, pulled away and looked up at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"You were freaking out" he winked "Talk to me and I know it's because of the kiss on Halloween."

Zoe sighed and sat down on one of the stools. "I'm scared."

Wade sat down next to her "Of?"

"Us, you know I have feelings for you and I know that you love me. We keep almost kissing or kissing and I don't know what to do. I want to trust you and be with you but I'm so scared that it's just going to happen again. I don't want to avoid you, I want us to be friends but this tension is ridiculous."

Wade laughed a little "Well, I don't think this tension is going to go away. Maybe if you stop acting like it never happened or isn't there, we can ignore it better. And about your fear of me cheating again, I know that I will never do it again but I really don't know how to make you know that. I know it will take time and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. I think we need to talk more."

Zoe nodded "We can't keep kissing. Like none. If I'm freaking out, you yell at me or pinch me. None of what just happened."

"Why? It's fun." he smirked popping a donut hole in his mouth

"Wade" she looked at him and gave a tiny smile

"I'm just kidding Doc. I won't kiss you if you won't kiss me. That last little frolic will be the last of em."

"Pssh, no problem." she laughed

"You want me to pick you up a couple bags of marshmallows?"

"No, you jerk." she smiled getting up from the chair "I'm leaving now" she said grabbing her bowl and walking towards the door

Wade heard footsteps coming from the hallway, he grabbed Zoe's wrist and smirked. "Doc, Lavon won't be home for another couple hours. Want to test out one of the bedrooms?"

"Nah, Nah, Nah. Y'all get out of my house." Lavon said walking into the kitchen

Zoe and Wade started hysterical laughing "He's kidding and I'm leaving. Good night Lavon, Waaade" she smirked

"Night Doc." he smiled as she walked out the door and turned to Lavon "What?"

"Y'all back together?" he smiled

"No, she still doesn't trust me but she's getting there. I know it." He smiled

"How long you think it will take?"

"She'll be mine by New Year's" he smirked "Have a good night Lavon" he smiled and walked back to his own house


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days away from Planksgiving and the town is already setting up. They had the statues all up and the pirate flags flying. Everyone was getting their costumes together and practicing their accents.

"Aaarrrrrr" Zoe laughed walking into the kitchen

"Ahoy Matie" Annabeth smiled "How are ya today?"

"I'm great, I just love Planksgiving."

"It is just so much fun."

"Aaarrr, where's me Lady? I'm about to pilladge me some bootay." Lavon came up behind Annabeth wrapping his arms around her.

"Lavon" she laughed "Zoe doesn't need to hear that."

"Pssh, the things I've had to hear come out of her mouth, that's nothing."

Annabeth gave Zoe a questioning look and Zoe smiled "What?" she asked innocently

"I want to hear those things." she laughed

"No, you don't. They're nasty." Lavon warned

"Oh please, we weren't that bad." Zoe laughed

"Oh no, I want to hear." Annabeth chuckled

"Ahoy Maties" Wade said swinging his sword around coming into the kitchen. "I need one of you peasants to help me string up some banners in Town Square." He laughed pointing his sword between his three friends

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing." Zoe said smacking it away from her face

Wade winked at her and tucked it into the holder on his waist. "So, who will it be?"

"I have to help Lemon set up for the fish fry." Annabeth said "Sorry"

"Meeting about the Plank Walk" Lavon told him

"I'll help" Zoe shrugged "What do you need?"

"Awesome, you're perfect" he smiled

Zoe smiled and blushed a little bit hearing him say that. "What will I be doing?"

"You need to climb up on the gazebos and hang the giant pirate flag for one. Then just help with the rest of the banners around town."

"Ok, Lets go" she smiled walking past him and out the door

When they got to the square, it was pretty empty. Wade set up the ladder against the gazebos and pointed to it.

"Up ya go. I'll hold it." Zoe nodded and slowly started making her way up the ladder. "Freeze" he said and grabbed the back pocket of her shorts.

She slapped his hand away and looked down at him "What?"

"There is no way you are climbing up there in those shoes. Take em off"

Zoe sighed and kicked her shoes off "I wish you would have told me this earlier. I would have grabbed some flats." She then continued to climb up the ladder, dragging the flag with her. She successfully hung it and then started back down. She looked down at Wade who was on his phone. "Wade." she yelled down

He looked up and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry, Lemon bugging me about the banners." He held the ladder as she climbed down and helped her off the last rung.

"Where to next?"

"Store fronts" he pointed to the Nate's first. "Gotta get up on the roof"

"Ok" she smiled and took the rolled up banner from the ground, making her way to the store

"Go head, I'll follow you. You need a boost?"

Zoe nodded and he took her by the waist and lifted her up so she could get her foot on the bottom step. They climbed up to the top and she just looked around.

"Wow" she said in awe

"Never been up here?"

"No, it's really a great view." she smiled

"I see it once a month" he sighed

"Right" she nodded "Shall we?"

"Yeah, grab that end?" he told her "Bring it to that hook over there and there should still be a clasp on the banner, connect it."

Zoe did what she was told and then turned to Wade. "How do we get it up there?" she pointed to the pole that the top of the banner was supposed to get hooked to

"There should be a small step ladder up here. I don't see it through. Shady might have taken it back. I'll have to go find one."

Zoe thought for a moment "Can you just lift me up?"

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Unless you think it's too dangerous."

"No, just don't freak out." he laughed "Grab the corner and relax." he told her. He bent down and wrapped his arms right under her butt, lifting her over his head. "You got it"?

"Just a little more" she told him and he lifted her higher "Got it" she told him and he placed her back on the roof

"Awesome. Now just that one and we're done up here." he smiled

Zoe grabbed the end of the banner and again Wade lifted her up. Zoe clipped it into place and he put her down.

"Good job" he smiled "Let's go. I'll head down first and then you follow me?"

"Yeah, so if I fall, at least I can land on you." she smirked

Wade just shook his head and started down the ladder, Zoe soon followed. Once they got down they grabbed the rest of the banners and put them up all around town.

"Last one and hurry up. It looks like it's going to pour any minute." Wade informed her looking at the sky

"Ok, just hold the ladder and I'll get it up."

The second she clipped the banner into place it started pouring on them. She squealed and hurried down the ladder as fast as she could. She ran under the gazebos and he put the ladder back in Nate's.

"Let's go" he called to her running to his car.

Zoe ran to his car as fast as she could in her heels. She almost stumbled once but recovered quickly. She climbed into his car and they both start hysterical laughing.

"I'm soaked" she said pulling at her shirt "I'm glad I decided to wear black"

"I am not that lucky" he said pulling at his white t-shirt and Zoe took that opportunity to take a peak. Wade caught her but decided not to say anything and just smiled at her as he started the car.

Once they got to Zoe's she tried to hurry out of the car but slipped as soon as she stood up. Wade watched as Zoe disappeared from his view and he shot out of the car.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling down next to her

Zoe was grabbing her ankle and laughing "My foot got stuck in the mud and I twisted my ankle."

"Well again, if you didn't insist on wearing those ridiculous heels, it wouldn't have happened." he looked at her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, his finger lingering on her jaw line. He leaned in closer to her and she leaned forward as well but he quickly leaned back. "Can you stand?" he asked

Zoe bit her bottom lip and just looked at him for a minute. "I don't know" she tried to put pressure on her ankle but screamed and fell back "Nope" she winced

Wade stood up and scooped her into his arms "Now I'm wet and muddy. You owe me a shirt"

Zoe smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the porch steps. When he got to the door he stopped.

"Is it locked?"

"No" she reached down and turned the door knob for him. He kicked it open and carried her through the hallway.

"Where do I put you? You're all muddy."

"Uuhh, bathroom, I can sit on the tub and change." Wade nodded and carried her towards the bathroom. He sat her on the tub and looked at her.

"Want me to get you some clothes?"

"Yeah, just a t-shirt and some pants"

Wade nodded and went into her room. He grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants and then went back to her.

"Here, need anything else? Ice, a bandage or something."

"Yeah, just let me change and then I'm gonna ice it."

"I'll get you some ice and I'll be right back. Don't try to move." he told her

"I won't"

After he left, Zoe changed out of the wet muddy clothes and put her new dry ones one. She sat on the tub until Wade returned.

"Doc?" he called

"In here still" she told him

He put the ice on the floor and walked into bathroom. He was now only wearing his jeans.

"Lose something?" she asked pointing to his bare chest

"I didn't want to get your clean clothes muddy and wet." He smirked. He bent down and scooped her up again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Carefully, he carried her to her bed and placed her down. As he put her down she ran her hand down his chest and felt his breath catch in his throat. She smiled at his reaction to her touch. He brushed it off quickly and glanced at her ankle "Doc, that doesn't look good at all. It's all swollen and turning black and blue already."

"I know, the ice will help. It's not broken though."

Wade gently placed the ice on her ankle and Zoe winced in pain from the cold and pressure of the ice.

"Alright?" he asked and she nodded. "What else can I get you?" he asked as he pushed another piece of hair behind her ear and sat beside her.

"Nothing. Thank you, but you don't have to stay here. I'll be ok."

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah, just can you find my phone? In case I need to call someone."

Wade looked around the room and noticed her bag on the table by the door. He walked over and got it out and walked back to her.

"Here ya go" he smiled placing it on the table next to her.

"Thanks" she smiled

Wade nodded "No problem and call me if you need anything, get hungry, thirsty, frisky. I can handle all those situations" he smirked

"Out" she laughed "I'll call you later though" she called to him

"I'll bring you some dinner if you want. Just text me" he leaned his head back into the doorway.

"Will do" she smiled "Thanks Wade. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be lost" he laughed as he left the house

"Yeah, I would" she whispered as she laid her head back against the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Brick, what can I get ya?" Wade asked

"Oh, something strong. The office was crazy today and without Zoe it's even worse. I'm so glad we closed early today."

Wade gave him a questioning look "Where's the Doc?"

"She called in sick this morning. Diagnosed herself I guess." he chuckled

Wade just nodded and poured him a drink. He then turned to Chester. "I'm heading out. Can you lock up? It's a Wednesday night; shouldn't be too crowded for dinner. Plus Wanda and Lemon are here." he asked him

"Yes Sir, have a good night."

Wade gathered his stuff from the back office and drove to the Dixie Stop. He searched through the new movies they got in and pulled a few out. He finally decided on one and then grabbed some crackers and Gatorade. After Tom rung him up, he left and headed to the plantation. He parked his car in front of his house, grabbed the stuff from the passenger seat and walked to Zoe's.

He climbed the stairs and gently knocked on the door. "Hey Doc?" he called and listened for a response. He heard a moan and some kind of mumbles come from inside and took it as a queue to go in. He quietly opened the door and walked towards her room. "Hey you." he smiled

Zoe turned her head slightly towards him "Hi" she moaned

"You alright?"

She shook her head "no" and laid back down "don't feel good."

Wade walked over to her now and put his hand on her head "You're warm."

"Ok" she mumbled

"What's the matter?" he asked kneeling down so he was on her level

"Nauseas but I haven't puked and chills off and on, body aches and no energy."

"Sounds fun" he smirked and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Not hungry"

"I brought crackers" he smiled

She lit up a bit at the sound of that. "I could try."

Wade took the crackers out of the bag and handed them to her. He also showed her the movie. "Picked this out for ya."

Zoe smiled up at him and sat up a little, she took the movie. "What's Your Number." She said reading the cover of the movie. "What's it about?"

"Two neighbors that fall in love." he winked

She looked up at him "Really?" she said with a smirk

"Yep, it seems very good."

"I bet. Can you bring the TV over?"

"Sure" he wheeled the TV closer to the bed and put his hand out for the movie. He put the movie in and set it all up for her. "Alright Doc, all set up. You need anything else?"

"Will you watch it with me?"

"Uh, yeah. If you want."

She nodded her head "I want."

Wade nodded and went to get a chair and bring it over towards her TV.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Getting a chair."

"Sit here" she told him patting the spot next to her on the bed. Wade gave her a questioning look. "Please" she wined.

Wade gave in and sat on the bed next to her. "Ready?" he asked

"Yes"

There was about 5 minutes left in the movie and Zoe was dozing off. She was leaning on Wade's shoulder and her eyes were getting heavy. Wade figured he would wait for her to fully fall asleep and then he would slip out. 10 minutes later she was out. Wade tried shifting her off of him and laying her on her own pillow. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and started moving away.

"Huh? Nooo" she mumbled and tugged on his arm.

"Shhh, go to sleep. I'll check on you tomorrow." he whispered

"No" she whined" Stay with me."

Wade sighed "I'll be right across the pond. You can call me if you need anything."

"Noo, please stay with me."

Wade sighed again "Fine, I'll stay on the couch."

"Not there, bed." she patted the spot next to her again for the second time that night.

"Zoe" he groaned and shut his eyes, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Don't make me beg. I don't feel good."

Wade rolled his eyes and sighed once again. "Ok, only because you're sick and I know you won't try and get in my pants."

"Wade" she weakly screamed and giggled a little "You are so nasty."

He smirked, kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her. "You better not get me sick."

"I won't but if I do, I'll take care of you."

"Deal" he smiled at her and turned off the light next to him "Now go to sleep." he said and started shifting around

"What is wrong with you?" she asked him

"You sleep in jeans often?" he asked her

"Take em off. It's not like you don't have boxers on. Don't you?"

"Yes I do but..."

"Then just take them off. Not like I've never seen you in boxers." She sighed turning on her side to face him

Wade did what she said, also taking off his flannel, he then crawled back into bed.

"Gimmie" she said holding out her hand

Wade looked at her "What?"

"I'm cold"

"Ok" he thought for a moment and the processed what she wanted. "Oh, you want my shirt." he chuckled

"Please."

He took the shirt from the table next to him "Here, sit up" he told her. She sat up and he put the shirt on her "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." she whispered and crawled back under the covers

They were both asleep within minutes. Wade woke up around 2 am and noticed something heavy on his chest. It only took him a second to realize it was Zoe. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She moaned and sighed.

"Miss you" she mumbled and snuggled closer to him but never woke up

The next morning Zoe was the first to wake up. Before she even opened her eyes she remembered he was there and felt his presence under her. "No wonder my pillow was so hard." She thought. She smiled to herself when she realized she was wearing his shirt and his arms were protectively wrapped around her. She refused to open her eyes, not wanting this moment to end. She relaxed into his arms again and just waited for him to make the first move.

About 10 minutes later (she thinks) Wade's breathing started to change. She took that as a sign of him waking up. She felt him stiffen up under her, yet she still refused to move. She could feel him trying to move out from under her, gently trying not to disturb her.

Zoe popped her eyes open and caught him in the act. "Where ya going?" she asked

"Oh, Morning." he smiled down at her "I was gonna go." he told her

"Oh" she looked down at his chest. Her hand was still resting over his heart and she became very aware that their legs were intertwined. This was a bit more intimate then she thought. "Ok then."

"Did you need something else? How are you feeling?" he asked as he moved a stray hair off her face

"I feel much better. I think I can go to work this afternoon." she smiled

"That's great. Weird little bug you had there." he smiled down at her and without thinking started playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's over." she started getting distracted by him stroking her hair and she started drawing invisible circles on his shirt "You work today?" she asked

"I go in later. Lemon is opening with Wanda."

"That's good" she mumbled almost falling back to sleep "I should shower."

"Me too. I'd suggest we save water but I'd get slapped." he chuckled

Zoe slapped him anyway "You are such a jerk"

"Hey Big Z" Lavon came walking into her room "How ya feel...oh Hello" he said starring at the two in bed. "Y'all seriously need to lock your doors."

Wade and Zoe's eyes bugged and they froze in their current position.

"We didn't do anything." Zoe started "Wade stayed with me because I was sick."

"Oh, sure" Lavon smirked "And this adorably intimate closeness you guys are tangled up in is just a coincidence." he quickly took out his phone and pretended to be texting but then took a picture

"Get out!" Zoe laughed "Do not take my picture. I look like a mess." she said and hid under the covers

Wade smirked "Where ya going Zo?" he joked

"Naw Naw, I am out of here." Lavon turned and walked out closing the door behind him "Nasty" they heard him say

"I hate you" Zoe laughed coming out from under the covers

"I know, but I couldn't resist." He once again moved a hair behind her ear and smiled at her "You should lock the door." He suggested

"I didn't think Lavon would just walk in. Plus, you were the last one in. You should have locked it. That was so awkward." She giggled

"It happens" he shrugged and then climbed out of bed. He put his jeans on "I'm gonna go. I'll see you later."

"Alright, thanks for staying with me and for the movie and the crackers."

"No problem. I'll take that back whenever." he pointed to his shirt

"Oh right, I forgot I had it on."

Wade nodded and stepped into his last shoe. "See ya Doc." he smirked and walked out the door

"Bye" she whispered and pulled the shirt closer around her. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the shirt and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Zoe, I hope you will be coming to our Christmas party tonight." Wanda smiled handing her a cup of coffee

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. I am super excited."

"Good" she said as she walked away

Wade walked over to her as Wanda left "Are you really excited for the 1st Annual Long Christmas Party?" he chuckled

"Yeah, why not? It will be cute and they promised alcohol." she laughed

"That's true, they did" he smirked

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Zoe nodded in agreement and got up from the stool. "I'll see you tonight." she smiled and left the bar

Wade couldn't help but watch her leave.

"Stop staring at Zoe Hart's behind." Lemon laughed as she walked past him and gave him a light smack on his arm

"I…wasn't" he choked out

"Yeah, sure"

That night Zoe decided to walk to Tom and Wanda's. She figured she'd be drinking and that is the safest way of travel.

"I'm so glad I came back here. It's so peaceful and quiet." she thought to herself as she walked

When she finally arrived she could hear Christmas music playing and people chatting in the backyard. She walked around back and up to Tom.

"Hey Tom" she greeted

"Hey Zoe, Merry almost Christmas" he smiled and handed her a drink

"Thank you and Merry almost Christmas to you too."

"There is food and more drinks in the house and as you can see games and drinks out here."

"Sounds fun" she smiled and decided to head inside

"Zoooeee" Wanda called from the kitchen "I'm so glad you made it" she ran over and gave her a hug.

Zoe gave a questioning look to Lemon and Lemon laughed "She's had a few."

"Oh, I'm so glad I'm here too."

"You have to do a shot with everyone. We all did shots." she told her has she handed her a shot glass filled with something

Zoe smelled the liquid and looked at Lemon "Coconut rum." She told her

"Mmm" she smiled as everyone shot the drink back

"Hey Doc. Partying hard already?" Wade asked while walking behind her, beer in hand

"When one gives you a shot, you must drink it." she laughed

"Well if that's the case" he laughed

"Go away" she told him with a smirk. "No one asked you for your input." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Wade winked at her slapped her butt. "I did"

Zoe gasped "Hey! Don't do that." she tried to act mad but couldn't stop a smile from escaping.

Wade wriggled his eyebrows at her as he walked out of the kitchen and out the back door.

When Wade left Wanda and Lemon both looked at Zoe. "What?" she asked

"Would you two just get back together already?" Lemon asked with a smirk "Stop torturing him."

Zoe turned a slight shade of pink and smiled "Quiet"

"I'm serious. That boy hasn't had the company of a woman in almost a year and you just come traipsing in here in your shorts." Lemon laughed.

"It has not been almost a year. One, we didn't even get together until a year ago on Christmas Eve. Two, we had sex before I left for New York and that was 7 months ago. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, but still 7 months, that has got to be the longest he's gone since puberty." she laughed

"Shut up, he's fine."

"Ok, more shots" Wanda brought over a tray of shot glasses and the all did two more shots.

The party really started to pick up after that. You would think it was a college party with all the noise and games they were playing. Beer Pong was a favorite out in the back yard. Everyone was dancing and some were even up on the karaoke machine.

Zoe, Wade, Lemon and George were playing beer pong. It was Lemon and Zoe against Wade and George.

"He can't get this." Zoe said to Lemon but loud enough for Wade to hear

"Quiet Doc, I can't concentrate." He glared at her

"Oh angry Wade." She giggled and walked over to his side of the table. She walked behind him and ran her hand across his back. Wade stiffened up and his breath caught in his throat.

"Stop" he growled

Lemon and George looked on in amusement. They exchanged knowing looks and laughed.

"Come on Wade. If you don't make this shot you'll lose."

"You're cheating." He told her and grabbed her hand off his back. He gently placed it back by her side but not before stroking her wrist with his thumb which caused her breath to catch in her throat.

Their eyes weren't leaving the others. Zoe moved a little closer to him and Wade tugged her arm towards him.

"Wade" George said breaking their trance and they jumped back from each other. Lemon slapped him and he turned to her "What?" he asked

"Why did you do that? We want them back together."

"On the table?" he asked her

"Well, no" she laughed

Zoe turned away from him and walked towards Annabeth. "I didn't know Lavon could sing that well." Zoe whispered to Annabeth

"Me either" she laughed "I guess that's what a couple drinks will do to ya. You working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, which means I should have cut off my drinks about 3 beers and 2 shots ago." she laughed

"Eh, you'll be fine" she smiled as she finished off her beer "Want another?"

"Noooo. Mine is still half full and it should be my last."

"Fiiine" Annabeth said and walked away

Zoe wandered over to George, Wade and Cody a few minutes later. "Hey guys"

"Zoooeeeeee" they yelled.

"Wow! What are we drinking?"

"I have no idea!" George laughed

"Wade made something out of this stuff." Cody told her showing her a bottle

"Oh yeah?" she asked laughing at them

"Wanna try?" George handed her his cup

"No Thanks" she smiled at him and looked at Wade "Did you drive here?"

"Nope, car is at the Rammer Jammer. I'm gonna walk home."

"Alright, well I'll see you guys tomorrow. I need to head home."

"Bye Zoe" Cody waved as she turned around

She felt a hand on her wrist and turned around "What's up?" she asked

"I'll walk home with you. It's late and dark" Wade told her

"Are you sure? You don't want to party some more."

"Nope, I'm good. You shouldn't be walking home alone in the dark."

"It's Bluebell. I've walked the city streets by myself later than this."

"If I was there that never would have happened."

Zoe smiled at his protectiveness "Ok, thanks"

They said goodbye to all their friends and started the walk home.

Lemon and Annabeth giggled and exchanged looks as they watched them walk out of the backyard.

"That was fun. I wasn't expecting it to be that fun" Wade laughed

"Yeah, those Long's know how to party." she chuckled

"You working tomorrow?" he asked

"Yes, that is why I left now." Wade nodded and swayed a little towards Zoe. "Woah there, you alright?" she asked taking a hold of his wrist

"Yeah, that last drink did me in a little more than I thought."

Zoe's hand moved down to his and their fingers intertwined. Neither separated them and they kept on walking.

"You have to open the bar tomorrow?" she asked

"No, I go in at 12. Tomorrow is Lemon's day to open, hopefully she remembers"

"I'm sure you'll hear if she doesn't. Are you seeing Earl for Christmas?"

"I might go over there in the afternoon. He'll be drunk anyway, what's the difference."

Zoe just nodded "He's a good guy"

Wade shrugged his shoulder "If you say so"

Zoe gave his hand a squeeze and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to her door, Wade walked her up the porch.

"Have a good night" he smiled and finally let go of her hand

"You too" she whispered and leaned up and kissed his cheek "Thanks for walking me home" she smiled not moving away from him

"Anytime" he whispered back, not moving and inch. They were mere inches from each other. Zoe leaned up and kissed him again but now on the lips.

Wade wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. This quickly turned into a full on make out session against the front door. Wade lifted Zoe up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Wade somehow managed to open the door and carry her through, not breaking the kiss.

He carried her to her bed and slowly laid her back against the sheets. Zoe started to unbutton his shirt and he pulled hers off. Then it all became very real and he pulled away. He gave her a small smile and sat on the bed.

"What?" she asked sitting up

"I can't, I'm not going to ruin this. We're both half crazed and full drunk. We've been making real progress and sleeping together will only set us back."

Zoe sighed and handed him his shirt. "You're right, I shouldn't have started it."

"We're both to blame." he got up from the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good night Zoe" he then turned to leave

"Night Wade" she said as she watched him leave

Zoe closed her eyes and sighed. "Damn it"


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this is it. The final chapter to Zoe and Wade's Awkward Journey. I want to thank everyone who reviewed every chapter for your support the whole way. Everyone else who reviewed once in awhile I appreciated every single review. You guys are so awesome. I hope you like the final chapter :)**

* * *

"Merry Christmas Eve, Lavon" Zoe said bringing in a stack of gifts to his living room and placing them under the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas Eve Zoe. Have you seen AB?"

"Not today, where is she supposed to be?"

"Not here" he said while pulling out a gift from his desk drawer "I have to put the finishing touches on her gift and I don't want to her to come in."

"Want me to stand guard?" she laughed

"Nah, just one more bow and done." he smiled tying the bow

"What did you get her?" she asked and Lavon just looked at her. "I can keep a secret."

"Debatable" he chuckled placing the gift under the tree

"Whatever. Have you seen Wade?"

"Yeah, he's at home. Why?"

"Well I saw a piece of molding coming apart from the wall and I went to investigate. Turns out, pulling on it makes it worse."

Lavon just rolled his eyes "You always have to make a mess don't ya?"

"I guess" she laughed and left the house. She walked over to Wade's and knocked on his door.

"What can I do for ya Doc?" he asked with a grin

"Uh well I might have maybe made a little bit of a mess at my place with one of the pieces of molding. Can you come put it back on?"

"What did you do?"

"I might have pulled on it a little bit and it ripped from the wall." she said wincing and turning her head waiting for the worst

Wade just laughed "Let me grab some nails and my hammer and I'll be right over."

She breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks. Oh and Merry Christmas Eve." she smiled

He smiled back "Yeah, Merry Christmas Eve Doc."

Zoe turned and walked back to her place and waited for Wade. She tried to clean up most of the mess of dirt and dust she made when pulling the molding from the wall. She was on her hands and knees when Wade walked in.

"Nice" he joked staring at her butt

Zoe quickly stood up "Shut up" she laughed turning a slight shade of red

"Gee Zoe, did you rip the whole wall off?" he asked examining the damage

"No, just that piece and It might and have dragged some wall with it." she pointed to the piece of wall while she sat down on her bed.

Wade shook his head and squatted town in front of the wall. He leaned forward a bit and his shirt pulled away from his jeans showing a small portion of his back. Zoe couldn't help but stare.

"Damn" she thought "Why did I say we had to be friends for a while before we could start a relationship. I forgave him when I came back, I even trust him again now. I think he deserves that second chance now. We almost had sex the other night. Damn Lemon, she's right the poor guy hasn't been with anyone in 7 months. He always said lack of sex made him have trouble sleeping. If he's not sleeping then he's not functioning well enough at work. If he's not 100% alert at work he could get hurt, he does carry large boxes. As his doctor I would recommend he get more sleep, for health reasons of course."

"All done Trouble" he laughed standing up and breaking Zoe of her trance

"Uh, oh thank you" she smiled processing what he called her "Hey" she laughed

Wade smirked "No problem. I'll get going. Will I see you tonight?"

"At Lavon's? Yeah, I'll be there."

"See ya then" he smiled and left her house

That night after the tree lighting in town square Zoe was getting ready for dinner with Lavon, Annabeth and Wade. She was standing in her closet trying to decide on what to wear when she heard a knock on the door. She tightened the robe around herself and walked to the door. Annabeth was standing on her porch holding three dresses in her hand.

"Hey AB, can't decide what to wear? Zoe smiled opening the door for her

"How'd ya guess" she laughed walking into the bedroom

"Because I'm having the same issue" she pointed to the four dresses she had hanging on her dresser

"You trying to impress someone?" Annabeth asked starring at he dresses

"No" she answered very unconvincingly

"Zoe Hart are you finally ready to give Wade another try?" Zoe turned around quickly trying to hide the shade of red her cheeks were turning. "You are. This is so exciting and you chose Christmas again. This is going to be a perfect night."

"Ok relax. I only thought about it a couple hours ago. I'm not even one hundred percent sure I'm going to go through with whatever plan I come up with before the night is over."

"What happened to change your mind?"

"Besides us almost having sex the other night and the other random incidents the past couple months?" she started to continue

"Hold the phone, freeze, stop right there. You two almost had sex the other night?" she squealed

Zoe smiled and nodded her head "After the party when he walked me home, I kissed him, he shoved me up against the wall, it went way too far. Shirts were flying every which way, but he stopped it. Said we made to much progress to just sleep together, plus we were super drunk."

"And you are just telling me this now?"

Zoe laughed "Sorry, How does one even start that sentence. "Hey guess what, Wade and I almost had sex."

"Yes, exactly like that." Annabeth laughed

Zoe shook her head "Anyway, he came over to fix the molding over there and I was watching him fix it and my brain just went crazy. I couldn't think of any reasons keeping us apart any longer."

Annabeth was smiling listening to her friend. "He is going to be so happy."

"Thanks, make me even more nervous."

Annabeth was looking over Zoe's outfit choices and studied them all. "I think you should go with the red one. It's hot and sexy and it will drive him crazy."

"That was my first choice. Now what do you have?"

Annabeth held up her choices to Zoe. Zoe did the same thing that Annabeth just did and then pointed to one. "The blue one without a doubt. You look so good in that one."

"Yeah? Alright, thanks. Lavon is finishing up dinner, mind if I get ready here and we can go over together?"

"That will be fun"

"You can run ideas by me." she suggested

"Ideas for what?"

"Winning Wade back. I mean I'm pretty sure all you have to do is say "I'm ready" and he will agree"

Zoe laughed "That is true. I honestly haven't thought of anything."

"Well starting thinking and go get dressed" she laughed shoving Zoe out of the closet

"All right, all right" Zoe laughed

A half hour later both girls were dressed and started walking to the main house.

"Are you nervous?" Annabeth asked

"I'm not sure. I still have no plan, those ideas all sucked. I always over think everything and Wade always complained about it so I'm going with the flow and see what happens."

Annabeth nodded and smiled at her friend as they walked through the door. Wade and Lavon were sitting at the kitchen island and turned towards the door. Both their jaws hit the floor when they saw the girls.

"Annabeth, you look amazing" Lavon smiled wrapping her in a hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then turned to Zoe "Big Z you look amazing as well. That dress is hot" he commented

Zoe smiled "Thanks Lavon, you look very handsome as well." she turned to Wade and smiled "So do you Wade"

Wade smiled "Thanks, you are just...Wow" was all he could come up with that was appropriate for their current friendship

"Thanks" she blushed "Is dinner ready?" she asked Lavon

"Yeah, it's staying warm in the oven but everything is ready. You ladies go sit in the dining room and we will be in with the food."

The girls smiled and went into the dining room.

"Is the Doc trying to kill me?" Wade asked grabbing a platter out of the oven

"What do ya mean?" Lavon asked

"Are you kidding me? You commented on how amazing she looks yourself. She knows how I feel about her and she comes here dressed like that. Especially after the other night."

"What happened the other night?"

"Oh, we almost slept together." He shrugged. He was trying to keep cool but he couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"You what? Why does nobody tell Lavon Hayes anything?"

"Maybe cause Lavon Hayes makes a big deal out of everything."

Lavon thought for a moment and then smiled "You think she's going to give you your second chance tonight?"

Wade looked at him "I doubt it. It's only been 4 months. She just loves to torture me" he laughed and led Lavon into the dining room with the food.

Dinner was pretty uneventful. They made small talk and discussed plans for Christmas Day.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Wade asked

"We are headed to ABs parents' house for a big family day. Which will be full of all Auburn football fans. Wish me luck" Lavon laughed

"Good luck, if you need rescuing you can call me. I will be here, watching movies on your big scream and eating your leftovers." Wade told them

"What about you Big Z?"

Zoe laughed "What would I possibly be doing? I have no family here, so like Wade, I will be in my house watching TV."

"You can come with us if you want?" Annabeth offered

"That's sweet but no thank you."

"Well there will be plenty of leftovers so feel free to come join me over here." Wade told her

"I just might do that" she smiled. Annabeth caught her eye and winked at her, Zoe gave her a "shut-up" look but couldn't help but smile a little bit.

After dinner they put away all the leftovers and cleaned up the dishes. Then they started to exchange presents. Lavon was so excited about his gift to Annabeth he handed it to her right away. Wade and Zoe watched as she opened the pink box to reveal a pink diamond heart necklace. They started kissing and talking about how much they loved each other and Zoe excused herself to use the bathroom. When she came back she was standing in the doorway to the living room and watching Lavon open his gift from Annabeth. Wade came up from behind her and stopped next to her.

"They really work huh?" he asked

Zoe looked up at him and smiled "Yeah, they do" Her eyes moved up a little further and something above Wade's head caught her eye.

Wade noticed Zoe start to smile as she looked above his head. He followed her eyes with his own and he saw what she was looking at.

"Mistletoe" she whispered

"I see" he whispered back and started to walk away uncomfortably

Zoe quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her. "It's a rule." she smiled before crashing her lips to his.

He cupped her face with one hand while his other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. She rested one hand on his bicep and the other on his neck pulling him down to her.

"Lavon" Annabeth whispered and pointed to their friends

Lavon looked up and smiled "I knew it" he let them make out for a little longer and then cleared his throat. By that time, Wade had Zoe up against the door frame, the two pulled apart and smiled at their friends.

"Was that your plan?" Annabeth smiled as they walked back into the living room

Zoe smiled "I guess" she shrugged

"You planned this?" Wade asked

"No, well kind of. I wanted to tell you somehow that I wanted that second chance but I had no idea how. "That" she pointed to the mistletoe "was not planned. It just worked out that way" Wade smiled at her, he didn't know what to say but she did "I love you Wade"

Wade's smile grew wider "I love you too Zoe" he said and kissed her again

"Well now we know what they'll be doing tomorrow, just stay out of my house" Lavon laughed

"Shut up" Zoe laughed and leaned her head on Wade's shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "Merry Christmas Doc." he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"Merry Christmas" she smiled and rested her hand on his knee


End file.
